


come back to bed, darling

by branwyns



Series: RWBY [22]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyns/pseuds/branwyns
Summary: Qrow stretched across the too-big feeling bed and sighed. James had taken to sleeping on the couch ever since...Well.





	come back to bed, darling

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to theo who sat through me writing this and sending it in pieces over discord

Qrow stretched across the too-big feeling bed and sighed. James had taken to sleeping on the couch ever since...

Well.

Qrow sighed again and rubbed his eyes before finally getting out of the bed, grabbing a blanket, and walking determinedly to the living room. This was his fault and dammit, he was gonna fix it!

He froze just outside of the doorway and peeked in. James was sitting in the armchair, book in hand, and he looked exhausted. Qrow gave himself a moment to compose himself before stepping into the room.

"James," he said, forcing his voice to stay even. James didn't even twitch in acknowledgment. Qrow cleared his throat and tried again. "James."

"What?" James replied without looking up. Qrow flinched a little and drew the blanket more tightly around himself. He took a few more hesitant steps towards him.

"Come to bed," he said softly. James finally looked up at him.

"I'm reading." Qrow felt his patience running thin. _I can't sleep when you're not there,_ he thought about saying. _I'm sorry for whatever I did, please come to bed,_ he thought desperately.

"You can read in our room," he said instead. James' eyes traced over his face, lingering on the dark circles under his eyes and the gauntness that was surely visible in his cheeks.

"The light won't keep you up?" he asked. Qrow just managed to crack a smile.

"Nah, I can sleep through anything, you know that." He held his hand out, inwardly bracing himself for rejection. James hesitated for a moment, then marked his page, took Qrow's hand, and stood.

"Lead the way," he said. Qrow lead him backwards through the dark apartment to the faintly lit bedroom. He finally let go of his hand in order to crawl under the covers. James sat on the edge of the bed and watched Qrow watching him. Qrow didn't move at all until James had settled back against the headboard. Then slowly he moved across the bed until his fingers brushed James' thigh. Then his palm. Until finally Qrow's forehead was pressed against James' thigh and his arm was wrapped around his leg.

"Is this okay?" he whispered, muscles tense.

"Yeah," James whispered back. Qrow could feel his hand hovering over his head. He closed his eyes and forced himself to relax.

~~~~

James let his hand hover over Qrow's hair for almost a few minutes before finally allowing his fingers to brush over the tips of his ridiculous hair style. "Qrow," he said. Qrow hummed in acknowledgment. "Can I..."

"Yeah," he said and James finally let his fingers sink in his hair. He slowly stroked through it and abandoned the pretense of reading. His pinkie brushed over Qrow's ear and he felt him shiver and press closer. His arm extended out over his lap and his head layed more fully on his thigh.

In that moment, staring at Qrow's bare shoulders in the lamplight, arm snug over his lap and hair being played with, James felt that he'd finally gotten everything he could ever want. For the last 20 years he'd yearned for exactly this. Qrow, trusting and quiet and comfortable, in his bed and in his heart.

He scritched his nails against Qrow's scalp and he pressed his head against James' hand with a quiet, content noise.

James' heart swelled and he sat the book aside. He ran one hand over Qrow's shoulder while the other stayed occupied with his hair.

"James," he whispered. James looked at him and found Qrow looking back, a question in his eyes. James moved his hand down from Qrow's hair and stroked his jaw and cheek. Qrow leaned his face into the touch and kept his eyes on James' face. James' other hand came up and Qrow caught it in his own. He pulled it to his face and kissed the palm gently.

James' heart leapt into his throat and he gently tugged Qrow up until they were face to face.

"James," Qrow said again. His head was tilted to the side and his eyes searched James' face.

"Can I kiss you?" James asked. Qrow's face softened and James heard his breath hitch.

"Yes," he said. James leaned forward until their noses bumped and Qrow looked like he was holding back giggles. "You're so dumb, Jimmy," he muttered and pressed forward. His eyes slipped shut as their mouths pressed together and James tried to catalogue every little freckle before his own eyes closed. The kiss was chaste but James felt out of breath as they pulled away. Qrow smiled at him, face soft and open. James felt himself smiling back.

Qrow suddenly yawned and James was reminded of the harsh dark circles and bags under his eyes. He shifted until they were both lying down, Qrow cuddled to his chest.

"Go to sleep, Qrow." Qrow nodded and yawned again, curling up against him.

"G'night, Jimmy. Love you," he said. James' heart pounded.

"And I, you." He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Qrow's head and turned out the lamp.


End file.
